Disgaea2 : Overlord Adel
by ArnaudB
Summary: Inspired by the worst ending of Disgaea2, one-shoot. Even twisted, corrupted, and bringing endless tragedies. Everyone will still wish for an happy ending. In homage to Adell and Rozaline, may you find happiness someday.  updated-05/2012


Author Notes: Inspired by the worst ending of Disgaea 2, In homage to Adell and Rozaline. I own nothing but an infinite sadness, as I pray for an happy future.

17/05/2012: Edited to fix the many grammar mistakes. Now in past tense and hopefully much easier to the eye.

Regarding a possible 'sequel' the reviewer 999sea9 gave me an idea. To write one directly based on the Disgaea universe and the second game probably won't happens, the main reason being my aspirations to write some high quality works and write them as original. I've already one serious project ongoing beside my FateStayNight fanfiction which I swore to finish, albeit that's getting difficult lately. However after editing this one-shot, the ideas for the dark story I was looking for came together. Combining the comic 'Les legendaires', the C terrible but awesome ending of 'Pandora Tower' (a must to play game on Wii, if for the scenario only) and finally 'Disgaea2' worst ending. Combining those three stories opened me a path which I'll take.

Why am I saying this here? Like Adell I don't know. Maybe as a memento that I'll see once more in months or years or maybe to put it as a promise alongside those of Adell.

For now I shall leave Adell and his destiny in your care.

ArnaudB

* * *

><p><strong>Disgaea 2 : -Dark Hero Days, Cursed Memories-<strong>

**-Overlord Adell-**

* * *

><p>What have I done?<p>

The silence denied me any answer, only the stained parts of my memories know the terrible things I did that day. That fateful day where I hold my first promise, where I had to betray another oath in order for the first promise to be fulfilled. Shattered pieces of this now bygone time still remain in me, for reasons I cannot figure.

My eyes fell upon the demon whose stomach surrounded one of my hand, the fool interfered in my fight with yet another overlord. The blond hairs of the agonizing female demon reminded me of someone. The impression faded and I treated the girl the same way. Her body twisted under my power, her bones were crushed and turned to powder as I consumed her essence, erased her existence.

"FLOOOONNNEEE!" The shout made me turn my head, behind me the overlord rose again. His stamina was impressive, I had to cut fifty-six times his right leg before it stopped regenerating. Even with three members completely destroyed he still tried to stand up. The last fragment of the blonde demon disappeared inside me, I didn't understand the expression on the overlord. Rather, I no longer cared and approached him to deliver the final attack. "YOU! OVERRLORDD WRATHHH!"

"Dark Liberation." I muttered in answer before his incomplete body can finish his attack, the overlord was throw into the air once more. Thousand of dark shards blinked into existence and tore him apart over and over, fast enough that his regeneration was unable to keep up. Then I extended my arms on both sides and whispered one name. I felt two red tears fall from my eyes before my pupils suddenly dried up. "Zenon."

It was all it took, a gigantic explosion shook this netherworld as the overlord died. As usual my mere presence attracted the overlord's remnants, easily I devoured and consumed his essence. There was no feeling of celebration as my powers increased once again, the unlimited immensity of my loneliness couldn't be forgotten with such little accomplishment. I glanced around, the castle was in ruins, a kind of scene I've seen plenty of times. With one boost of power my body flew upward. The magic shielding the walls and floors of the castle didn't even slowed me down, pushing away the clouds around then under me I raised my hands. My eyes looked above at the dark sun towering above, the dark worlds were everywhere now, so many that there wasn't enough lives to sacrifice among the entirety of netherworlds to destroy them all.

My hands slowly lowered as the dark powers I spread around filled the clouds, a pouring rain started to fall upon the now corrupted netherworld. Water, magma and blood changed along with the rain, my obscure powers drowning the place and all its dwellers under a dark acid. Soon enough many essences filled the crimson sky. By hundred and thousands the residents souls became parts of my power, filling my body with a might that seemed painfully weak.

"ZEEENNNOOONNN!" A form appeared before me defying the burning power of the rain. A giant lance was thrust my way filled with dark powers. A slap, I waved it away sending it spinning back at its owner. Her petite form caught the weapon, then she starred at me from below. A blur, my body descended the few miles between us in less than a second. I didn't even bother to use teleportation for such short distances noawdays, it became easier to move straight to the wished location. At least my pupils of unchallenged red met the challenger that would undoubtedly soon fuel my powers. "or rather... Adell!"

Ah, indeed I recognized this frail body shaking in rage before me. The foolish girl who proclaimed herself as 'Demon Queen', only to fall at the weakest level.

"Etna." I acknowledged, a fragile link to my old existence. "You aren't running away?" Her body shook even more as she heard my question, I was truly puzzled. That day she ran with all her might and it surely saved her life. I didn't understand why she didn't do the same today, that self-centered demon.

"No, today Adell... I WILL KILL YOU!" I didn't snort, mock or pity. If I felt something then I couldn't describe it, one of my hand was merely raised. Her sudden and furious charge was stopped, even now I still don't like slow and painful deaths. My palm was extended outward, then clenched as Etna's heart was crushed in a single motion. Suddenly I was standing just behind her, despite having her heart just destroyed she gathered enough strength to look at me with a terrible glare. I lowered my head as if to kiss her, then whispered a single sentence, the meaning of my existence. Even in her last moments she stilled attempted to attack me using her lance.

"I am a being of solitude." Just like that the female was demon was gone. Her essence filled my mouth, for some I felt like her soul had the taste of salt. The idle thought quickly left my mind. Around me the netherworld started to crumble. Soon it'll vanish and return into a state of oblivion. Later after many centuries it'll recreate itself anew and another netherworld will be created.

There was nothing left there. Expressing a desire I vanished from the ruined world and appeared into another, my own. The sun slowly rose over my home.

"Welcome home master."

I remained silent. Without turning my head my feet moved toward the inside of the castle. Behind me the silent figure of Pleinair followed with noiseless steps, her silence is one of the few things that never changed. In contrast Sapphire looked like a blew candle ever since I killed her husband. I shook my head slowly then stopped upon seeing a mirror reflecting an obscure entity, reflecting myself. My red hairs have grow since that day although not much. my white clothes have been replaced by a fully dark suit that bore many crimson lines all the way from my feet to my neck. My red tie is long gone and a golden ring hand on a chain in its place.

"My lord, someone has come to meet you." Pleinair told me quietly. The person in question rushed into the room, again someone I knew. Today seemed like a nostalgic reminiscence.

"Axel, why are you here?" I asked softly. That he was still alive didn't surprise me, after all I wiped all but the humans from this world. With a few barely notable exceptions...

"I came to defeat you my rival! It's time for you Lord Zenon, Overlord Adell, to answer my dark justice!" How silly... I shook my head unable to expression my feelings at his cheerful rambling, then I walked away from the man. "Hey! Don't leave without throwing a killing-line! It isn-"

"Leave now." One wave of my hand and he flew across the air, piercing the dozen floors of the building. Most likely he'd end up in some dangerous place again. Why I still haven't killed him continued to puzzle me. Then the man faded from my mind as the object of my quest appeared before me, radiating brightly even while still being incomplete. I walked closer and leaned toward her, my fingers touching her extended hand, then I slowly whispered. "Rozaline."

"Adell." She answered in an equality faint voice. Her gaze was still so full of emptiness, I felt it breaking the rest of my heard once again. Slowly I placed my other hand on her chain and brought her closer to me, the laces of her pure white robe touching my black clothes. Two golden rings floated in the air and touched each others, by chance, and finally our heads touched.

She was still so cold, even now my powers weren't strong enough to bring her back completely. Her body reincarnated by my power still lack parts of her soul, she whispered my name again and shivers ran over my spine. I miss her, her rashness, her stubbornness, her strength hiding her fragility. I miss so much of her. Once more I whispered another promise, the same one I make everyday. That I would fight harder to get her back, that she would be happy forever, for as long as there was one piece of me somewhere, in any world.

"I miss you." My voice gave the feeling that I'd anytime, as if I was the frailer existence between the two of us. "I miss you." I repeated again as crimson tears fell from my eyes, staining her white dress.

_"I, being of solitude."_

We both were, drowned into a vast and infinite loneliness that might never be purged. And still, still I clung on her existence believing that we might save each others from our endless solitary roads.

_"We're beings of solitude."_

So please. Come back. Let's walk together this path of solitude, so that we both may suffer a little less.

"I love you." A last whisper barely audible. Her two crimson eyes blinked and she looked at my face. Then she drew closer and whispered weakly as if she was a doll.

"I love you." And then we kissed, once more, hoping to be reunited as the tragedies continued to follow us.

"I'll protect you. I won't fail again."

It's a promise.


End file.
